Ether
The , also known as Ether1 and Tincture, is a recurring item from the series. It restores a small amount of MP to one character. It appears in most Final Fantasy games except Final Fantasy III and Final Fantasy VIII. Its upgrades are the Dry Ether and Turbo Ether. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Ethers did not appear in the original NES version, nor in the ''Origins remake, but they do in the Dawn of Souls and ''20th Anniversary'' versions. There are three types: Ether restores 50 MP, Dry Ethers restore 100 MP, and Turbo Ethers fully restore it. ''Final Fantasy II Ethers first appeared in ''Final Fantasy II and are sold in item shops for 2,500 gil. They may also be found inside chests,and are dropped by enemies. ''Final Fantasy IV Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Ethers restore 50 MP. They can be found on several enemies, and can also be bought for 10,000 gil in the Hummingway Home in the final Chapter. Final Fantasy V Ethers are also a Mix result by either mixing 2 Ethers, an Ether and Holy Water, or Potion and Turtle Shell. These Ethers generally restore more MP than just the standard item. Final Fantasy VI The Ether has three levels. The Ether, or Tincture, restores 50 MP. The Hi-Ether, otherwise known as Ether, recovers 150 MP. The rare X-Ether fully recovers MP. Final Fantasy VII A programming glitch in ''Final Fantasy VII also has the party obtain "Tinctures" after a Fort Condor battle, however, these Tinctures are really Ethers. An upgraded Ether is known as Turbo Ether. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Ethers restore a moderate amount of MP. They can be purchased for 1000 gil. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Ethers restore 100 MP. They can be bought for 100 Rank Points. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Ethers are quite common and restore some MP. They can be bought at the shop for 200 gil since the game's start. They can also be used as a Materia Fusion ingredient: 10 adds MP+10% to a Materia. Final Fantasy IX Later on in the game, Ethers can be synthesized by Hades. Unlike in previous games, they cannot be bought anywhere. Final Fantasy X Final Fantasy X-2 The Alchemist Dressphere can use Ethers for free via the Stash skillset. Final Fantasy XI Ethers in ''Final Fantasy XI can be purchased from vendors or made by players with the appropriate skill in Alchemy. High quality versions are also available called Ether +1, Ether +2, and Ether +3. Each restore slightly more MP than a standard Ether. There also exists a backpack called an "Ether Tank" that dispenses an Ether on demand (up to 5 times per tank). ''Final Fantasy XII If all Ether Lores are purchased, Ethers will recover 75 MP. It is a rare item, but it is sold by the Baknamy Merchant in Necrohol of Nabudis late in the game and before the events in the Pharos for 222 gil. The Ether can be acquired fairly early in the game, with farming it in the Giza Plains. A rarer version, a Hi-Ether, can only be obtained by chests, rewards, or Bazaar Goods. It restores 300 MP if all lores are mastered. To make regular Ether at the Bazaar, one needs to sell two Unpurified Ethers and three Caramels. The pack will cost 4000 gil and can be created repeatedly. MP is typically restored by having the characters move around the field. Final Fantasy XIII The Ethersol serves a similar role to the Ethers of previous games. It restores the party TP to full. It can only be used outside of battle. The stock of the item is located on the right side of the bar. They are often found near a save station before most major boss battles. Final Fantasy Tactics The Chemist job class can use Ethers after learning how, which costs 300 JP. Ether can be discovered with the Treasure Hunter ability in the Castled City of Zaland, Clockwork City of Goug, Dugeura Pass, Free City of Bervenia, Golgollada Gallows, Grogh Heights, Limberry Castle Gate and Keep and Lionel Castle Gate and Inside. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Ethers heal MP to a single unit during battle, and aren't available for purchase in this game. They can, however, be sold for 500 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates image:Ffccrof ether.gif The Ether restores 100 SP for each character. They can be found through out dungeons or purchased at the Magic Goods store in Rebena Te Ra. Only five can be carried when beginning and can be upgraded to a total of 99 when more Ether Pouches are purchased at Mog Mart or found in dungeons. Final Fantasy Adventure The Ether is a restorative item that can be bought for 320 gil and restores 10 MP. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Ethers can be bought for 1000 G at Urbeth, Spelvia, and in Guera and Liberte after the darkness has fallen. It may also be bought in Horne after saving the king. It may also be won from the Red Jelly enemy, as well as found in Guera Caverns, Quicksand Castle, Hunting Caves, Great Tree, Ice Cavern, Tower to the Sky, and Star Chamber. Ethers restore 3 AP. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Dissidia Final Fantasy The Ether is a board piece typically found on the third level of a storyline. It resets all skills that have been used previously in the story, except skills which have ongoing effects. Gallery de:Äther Category:Recovery Items Category:Final Fantasy Items Category:Final Fantasy II Items Category:Final Fantasy IV Items Category:Final Fantasy V Items Category:Final Fantasy VI Items Category:Final Fantasy VII Items Category:Final Fantasy IX Items Category:Final Fantasy X Items Category:Final Fantasy XII Items Category:Final Fantasy Adventure Items